Despierta
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Sky HighxOrigamiCyclone. Un heroe siempre mira de cara a la muerte y esta se encarga de recordarselo.


Despierta

Hacia una hora que la directora de Hero TV había avisado a los héroes de la nueva misión que tenían. Varios delincuentes, entre ellos algunos NEXT, habían secuestrado un polígono industrial dedicado a la realización de producto, en su mayoría, altamente inflamables. Había varios rehenes por lo que la prioridad a demás de capturar a los criminales era rescatarlos.

El rey de los héroes observaba el terreno desde su posición, aun no había habido rastro de los delincuentes. Los canales entre todos los héroes estaban abiertos para que pudiesen comunicarse sin dificultad entre ellos.

El perímetro estaba completamente rodeado por los héroes y la policía, no había escapatoria alguna, nadie podía entrar o salir. En medio del silencio que reinaba en el lugar el sonido de una explosión resonó por todos lados. Algún tipo de explosivo había explotado cerca de él.

Era hora de empezar a luchar. La batalla no comenzó siendo fácil precisamente, los NEXT que estaban aliados con los criminales eran más fuertes de lo que se esperaban. La lucha duro al menos dos horas sin que ninguno de los bandos tomase la delantera en ella, no fue hasta que Tiger y Barnaby derrotaron al jefe, cuando la balanza se inclino a favor de los héroes, ganando finalmente la batalla.

Tras la batalla debían reunirse en un punto concreto de la zona para ser atendidos por los servicios médicos, pues la lucha había destrozado la zona y las ambulancias no podían acceder al recinto.

Sky High caminaba con dificultad, apenas podía apoyar una de las piernas donde se podía ver el hueso asomar. En su lento caminar hacia el punto de encuentro algo le llamo la atención, cerca de una montaña de escombros el casco de Origami estaba tirado y muy deteriorado.

En su pecho comenzó a crecer una gran opresión y el miedo comenzó a invadirle. Olvido su propio dolor y la gravedad de sus heridas cuando reparo en una mano que asomaba bajo los escombros. Podía reconocer la mano de Origami rodeada de barras de acero. ¡Debía sacarle de ahí cuanto antes!

Dio la voz de alarma a través de su comunicador, necesitaba ayuda lo más rápido posible. No supo de donde saco las fuerzas para levantar los escombros, las heridas parecían haber dejado de doler, su mente estaba fija en un solo objetivo. Sacar a Origami de ahí.

Grito, le llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. El nudo de su garganta le impedía hablar con claridad, sus gritos demostraban la desesperación que sentía y progresivamente se fueron tornando en suplicas por una respuesta del menor.

A su mente llego el recuerdo de lo que había pasado apenas unos minutos antes de la llamada de Agnes. El rostro sonrojado de Iván mientras le confesaba lo que sentía se le había quedado grabado en la mente, no supo bien como responder a esa situación. En ese momento pensó que la llamada a una misión le daría tiempo para pensar en cómo responder al ruso sin morirse de vergüenza. Pero en ese momento desearía que no hubiese pasado, daría lo que fuese por volver a ver ese rostro y decirle que no se preocupase que también le amaba.

Ya había descubierto parte del cuerpo del menor, uno de sus brazos estaba en una posición muy poco normal. La mayoría de las piedras que había quitado de la cercanía del cuerpo del chico estaban cubiertas de sangre. Un héroe se jugaba todos los días la vida, pero al ver la cara del rubio totalmente ensangrentada y pálida la realidad del golpeo de frente. Podían morir en cualquier momento y ahora uno de ellos se enfrentaba cara a cara con la misma muerte.

No tardo en oír el sonido de los servicios médicos acercarse acompañados del resto de los héroes que no parecían tan heridos, al menos algunos de ellos. En cuanto llego Tiger corrió a prestarle su ayuda seguido de Rock Vison y Fire Emblem, Barnaby no tardo en unírseles. Entre Blue Rose y Dragoon Kid le ayudaron a apartarse permitiendo la mejor labor de sus compañeros. A pesar de que sus heridas necesitaban atención urgente no pudo despegar la vista del cuerpo moribundo del rubio durante el tiempo que siguió consciente.

Una semana después despertó en el hospital. Su pierna volvía a estar en su sitio y algunas de sus heridas ya habían empezado a sanar. A penas duro diez minutos despierto antes de volver a dormirse. Durante los tres días siguientes permanecía despierto solo a ratos. Prefería dormirse, ya fuese por el cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo o por no recordar la situación en la que había dejado a Iván. Recordaba que en algún pequeño momento de lucidez había preguntado a las enfermeras por él, pero no le habían dicho nada.

Cuando por fin pudo levantarse de la cama le pidió a la enfermera que le llevase a verle pero esta no parecía muy convencida de hacerlo, para su suerte Kotetsu apareció por la puerta diciendo que él se encargaría de llevarle. El castaño nunca sabría lo mucho que le agradeció mentalmente eso.

Llegaron a una habitación individual y algo oscura, la cama estaba rodeada de maquinas conectadas al cuerpo de Origami mediante tubos. El único sonido de la habitación era el que hacían esas maquinas. Quiso creer que lo que estaba viendo era solo un sueño y que pronto se despertaría en su cama justo a tiempo para ir a entrenar, pero la mano de Tiger en su hombre le confirmo que no estaba soñando.

-Los médicos dicen que está en coma- Keith pudo detectar un ligero tono e impotencia en su voz, aunque aparentemente no quisiese mostrarlo sus reacciones le delataban. No era el único que estaba preocupado- no saben cuándo va a despertar- respondió a la pregunta mental de rubio- podrían pasar días, meses o incluso años. Ahora solo nos queda esperar.

Esa última frase le demostró que Kotetsu también deseaba hacer algo por el menor, aunque fuesen compañeros no podían ayudarle y eso les desesperaba. Observo el apacible rostro del menor ajeno a la preocupación que reinaba entre los otros. Esperaba que al menos estuviese soñando algo dulce.

Aun paso un mes y medio hasta que pudo dejar el hospital, había pasado todo el tiempo que podía en la habitación de Iván, hablándole. Los médicos habían dicho que hablarle podría acelerar el proceso de recuperación. Más de una vez había encontrado a alguno de sus compañeros en la habitación hablando con él, contándole cualquier cosa sin obtener respuesta, incluso se encontró con Barnaby en alguna ocasión. Todos querían intentarlo, si aunque fuese poco podía ayudar, lo harían.

Una vez que le dieron el alta no paro de ir a visitarle. Muchas veces las reacciones normales del cuerpo del ruso le habían hecho ilusionarse con su despertar llevándose después una decepción, pero aun así no perdía la esperanza. Le contaba lo mucho que harían cuando despertase, donde irían en su primera cita, que comerían, siempre intentando ser optimista. Solo en su casa, en compañía de John era cuando se permitía dejar escapar las lágrimas y recitar esas oraciones que se sabía de memoria, rogando para que se recuperase pronto.

Como otro día cualquiera se dirigió a la habitación del ruso con un ramo de crisantemos blancos, sus favoritos, siempre tenía un ramo fresco en el jarrón al lado de su cama, si despertaba sin estar él quería que tuviese una visión hermosa. Pero ese día los crisantemos no llegaron nunca al jarrón, cayeron de sus manos estrellándose contra e l suelo. No le importo pisarlos cuando corrió hacia la cama. Dos mese, dos meses había pasado esperando, rogando, y ahora en la cama frente a él no había nadie.

Las sabanas estaban pulcramente colocadas y los aparatos habían sido retirados. Su mente se lleno de ideas atroces, solo había dos opciones que hubiese despertado o que… Se sentó en la cama, todo su cuerpo temblaba, se negaba a aceptar que algo así hubiese pasado.

Las lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, ¿por que nadie le había avisado de eso? Tenía derecho a saber si algo le pasaba. Miles de recuerdos frente al tímido rubio vinieron a su mente. Daria lo que fuera por verle de nuevo.

Alzo la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió, su corazón dio un vuelco, allí en una silla de ruedas empujada por Kotetsu estaba su pequeño samurái de ojos violetas.

-Esperábamos volver antes de que llegases- explico el mayor- Tenían que limpiar la habitación e Iván le apetecía salir al jardín después de tanto tiempo encerrado.

No le importo la explicación del castaño, atravesó la habitación a zancadas lanzándose a abrazar al menor con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Había sentido que moriría al ver el cuarto vacio, pero ahora sus ganas de vivir habían vuelto con más fuerza.

-Siento haberte preocupado- susurro el menor devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Gracias, y otra vez gracias- seguía llorando, pero esta vez sus lagrimas no eran de tristeza, si no de alivio y felicidad- te quiero, te quiero.

Aun cuando había despertado tuvieron que pasar un par de meses hasta que el ruso pudo volver a su trabajo de héroe, a pesar de su experiencia volvió con más ganas que nunca. Keith tenía claro que para que su vida mejorase había tenido que pasar dos meses insoportables, pero ahora tenía a su pequeño ruso con él, se amaban el uno al otro y sobre todo tenían unas inmensas ganas de vivir.

Fin


End file.
